PS I love you
by Luthien6
Summary: Rogue loves Logan, Logan loves Rogue, but neither know that their feelings are shared.


PS. I Love you

Author: Luthien

Rating: PG-13, just to be safe.

Genre: Romance

Summary: Rogue loves Logan, Logan loves Rogue, but things seem to always get in the way.

Disclaimer: X-Men and all of the characters belong to Fox Movies and Marvel Enterprises Inc.

Note 1: Sadly, I've never read an X-Men comic book, though I'm trying to get a hold of one right now. So as of right now, this fanfiction is based purely on the movies.

Note 2: This fanfic is basically complete fluff, so if you don't like fluff, don't read it.

Note 3: Feedback is greatly appreciated! Thank you!

Chapter 1

"Rogue," Bobby whispered, his lips hovering over Rogue's, "It'll be okay."

"I don't want to hurt you," she whispered back as her heart began to beat quickly.

"You won't hurt me," he breathed. He placed his gloved hands on Rogue's face as he lowered his lips to hers. Rogue's heart began to pound so rapidly she feared Bobby might be able to hear it. She'd been wanting to do this ever since they started dating, but she knew her selfish desires could end up hurting him.

"Bobby, no!" she said forcefully as she pushed him away, "We can't do this."

Bobby sighed in frustration, "Rogue, we've been over this a billion times. You won't hurt me!"

"I will, Bobby! Remember what happened the last time I kissed someone? I put him into a freaking coma!" she shrieked, tears welling up in her eyes, "I don't want that to happen to you!"

"Shit, Rogue!" Bobby yelled, "How am I supposed to be close to you if I can't even touch you?"

"You knew that you wouldn't be able to touch me, Bobby. When we started dating you said that you didn't care if we never kissed. You said that you just wanted to be with me."

"Well, just being with you isn't good enough anymore! We've been dating for a few months now and I want to be closer to you. I want to be able to touch you and kiss you," he whispered, looking down at the suddenly interesting floor.

"Just being with me isn't good enough, huh?" she said, her insides breaking. "I knew this would happen, Bobby. No matter how much a guy likes me, he always breaks it off after a month or two because of my fucking condition," Rogue spat.

"Rogue, I didn't mean…" Bobby began.

"No, don't bother. I know exactly what you meant," Rogue said as she turned around and walked away.

-----

Tears slid down Rogue's pale cheeks as she ran up the stairs, heading toward Professor Xavier's office. She could still hear Bobby's cries of protest behind her, but she ignored him and continued up the stairs until she reached the second floor. Her head was swirling with thoughts as she walked down the empty corridor, her cheeks smeared with a combination of tears and mascara. "Damn it," she thought to herself, "I knew I should have bought some waterproof mascara last weekend."

She approached the tall mahogany doors of Professor Xavier's office and heard muted voices talking inside. "I wonder who is in there," she thought to herself as she knocked three times. The muffled voices stopped and someone could be heard approaching the door.

Logan's head poked out of the crack between the doors and his scruffy face turned from happy to shocked when he saw Rogue standing outside of the doors looking like she'd died and come back to life. "Rogue!" he exclaimed.

"Logan!" Rogue cried as she collapsed into his arms.

"Shh, shh," Logan whispered as he rubbed her back, "it's okay, kid. What happened?"

"Bobby and I had a fight…a big one," she sobbed. Logan knew it was wrong, but he felt a pang of hope at this news. "You idiot!" he told himself, "Rogue could never like a guy like you. Besides, you're too old for her."

Logan sighed and held her tighter, "Do you want to talk about it?"

"Yes," Rogue replied, her eyes lighting up at the thought of some time alone with Logan, "but I came here to see the Professor. He's probably inside wondering what's going on right now."

"You're right. Maybe we can talk about it later," Logan replied, "Do you want me to come inside with you?"

"That would be great," Rogue smiled.

-----

"I hear what you're saying, Professor, but isn't there anything I can do to control my mutation?" Rogue asked desperately.

Professor Xavier glanced at Logan. Logan bit his lip before giving a slight nod.

"Actually," the Professor replied, "There is something…"

"Something that would allow me to touch others safely?" Rogue asked, a smile forming on her face.

"Yes," Professor Xavier answered, "You see, Logan came to me one afternoon a few weeks ago after you had complained to him about your limitations when it came to dating because of your mutations. Logan here hated seeing you so unhappy so he came to me with some of his research and asked if we could work together to come up with something to help your condition. We've made quite a bit of progress already. In fact, the raw solution has already been made."

"You're joking!" Rogue exclaimed, "Have you tested it already? Does it work?"

"Yes, it has been tested numerous times and all tests have been successful," the Professor smiled, "Well, there was one test where the lab exploded, but no one got hurt except for this poor chemist who unfortunately won't be able to have kids again because he burned his…well, he got burned severely. However, the solution was still effective."

Logan laughed, "A small sacrifice for Rogue's birthday present. It was supposed to be a surprise though."

Rogue giggled, "So, can I get a sample now?"

"I'm afraid not," Professor Xavier replied, "We still need to put the solution into the form of pills, a needle, a patch, or something along those lines. Which of those would you prefer?"

"Pills, please," Rogue replied, "they seem the least painful."

Professor Xavier laughed, "Pills it is then."

Rogue stood up, "Well, I'd better go get some rest. Thank you so much for everything."

"It was nothing." Logan replied, "Do you want me to walk you back to your room?"

"Yeah, sure," Rogue smiled.

"I just have to have a short word with him," Professor Xavier said, "Do you mind waiting outside?"

"No, not at all," Rogue said as she slipped out and closed the doors behind her. Logan looked at the Professor curiously.

****

"Logan, be careful with her," Professor Xavier said softly.

"Me…Rogue? We…we're not together," Logan stuttered.

"No," he replied, "but I see the way you look at her."

Logan rubbed his temples and looked back up at Professor Xavier, "You won't say anything, will you?"

"No, but I think you should tell her," he stated.

"I will," Logan said, "It's just that…never mind. It doesn't matter."

"You don't think she returns your feelings?" Professor Xavier asked.

"Look at me. I'm a rough, dangerous, leather jacket wearing, motorcycle-riding guy and she's a sweet, beautiful, caring, melt-your-heart-with-one-smile kind of women. We're as different as night and day!" he said, his face softening when he spoke of Rogue.

"Do whatever you think is right, Logan," Professor Xavier answered, "just be careful."

"Thank you sir," Logan replied as he turned and left the room.

-----

"Hey!" Rogue exclaimed when she saw Logan coming out of the room.

"Hey kid," he said, grinning.

"So, what did the Professor want?" Rogue asked curiously as they began walking toward her room.

"Oh, nothing," Logan lied, "We were just thinking of some final touches for your present."

"Speaking of which, thank you so much Logan," said Rogue, grinning, "I can't tell you how much that means to me."

"Yeah, yeah, cut the sappy stuff," Logan smiled, "So do you want to talk about what happened?"

"It was such a stupid thing to fight about, now that I think about it," she replied, "we almost kissed, but I pulled away because I didn't want to hurt him. He got mad because he wanted to kiss me. Stupid, right?"

"I suppose, but I can understand his frustration. It would be hard being with a girl, but never being allowed to touch or kiss her," he replied.

"You guys are all hopeless!" she exclaimed, half jokingly, throwing her hands up in the air. "What do you think I should do?"

"Apologize?" Logan suggested.

"Apologize?" she asked, "I think he is the one who needs to do the apologizing."

"Then talk to him. Tell him how you feel," Logan offered, wishing that he could take his own advice and talk to Rogue about how he felt about her.

"You know what, Logan?" she started, "I don't even know why I'm with Bobby anymore. I mean, he's a great guy. He's sweet and smart and funny, but him and I are better off as friends."

"Is there someone else?" Logan asked, his heart pounding.

"Maybe," she said, looking down, "But I'm sure he doesn't like me. He's smart, intelligent, sophisticated, and the nicest guy I know. I don't know what he'd want with a dweeb like me."

"Do you like the guy?" Logan asked, wondering who the mystery man was.

"Yes!" she exclaimed, "More than any guy I've ever liked before."

"Then stop feeling like you don't deserve him, Rogue. You deserve the best," said Logan, pulling her into a hug.

Rogue settled into his arms and breathed in his musky scent. "If only he knew…" She thought to herself sadly.

-----


End file.
